Alien Surprise
by Freeflare
Summary: So what exactly did happen during the Alien Abduction ending of "A Date with Mark"?


Mark had honestly been having an absolutely lovely time with one of the most beautiful & handsome people he'd ever met. Despite having been kidnapped by the chef & having their lives threatened, it really was a good date! Until he'd picked up that weird artifact thing & been abducted...again.

Now he didn't know where he was. He just knew it was dark & all he could hear besides his own breathing was a soft humming sound. He whipped around trying to spot anything around him. Instead he felt something brush against his leg before he was pulled off his feet. He yelped in surprise as he was dragged deeper into the darkness & stripped of his shoes. He tried to get back on his feet, but whatever was holding his leg wouldn't let go. Something else grabbed his other leg & his jacket & shirt were swiftly opened.

"Hey!" he attempted to fix his clothes, but it seemed whatever this was wouldn't let him. He placed his arms over his chest almost protectively before he felt something slender touched his back. He shivered a bit as it slithered around his side almost like it was searching for something. It felt cool & very smooth, he just didn't know what it was. It wiggled over his stomach & prodded his navel. He squirmed a bit as it tried to push into his belly button. He lightly batted it away, "Wrong hole!"

Mark almost instantly regretted saying that as the appendage moved to his pants. He jumped a bit & tried to the grab it, however more of these things appeared & wrapped around his wrists pulling his hands away. He grunted trying to pull himself free as his pants were unfastened & pulled down. He froze when one of the appendages brushed against his crotch. It took his a moment to realize that these things were secreting some kind of gooey substance around his wrists & ankles. After this they just let him go, he tried to move his arms but found the goo was keeping him restrained. "What the hell?"

Instead of an answer what he got was a few of these tentacles poking & groping at his lower half. He could hear soft clicking & other such odd noises from the dark. He assumed the sounds were coming from the aliens that these appendages belonged to. His train of thought came to a screeching halt when his boxer briefs were pulled down leaving him very exposed. He pulled his knees up to his chest, but found this wasn't the best move when he felt a curious touch at his rear. More appendages repositioned him so he laid face down with his ass in the air. "H-Hey, wait a minute!"

The aliens didn't seem to pay attention to his request as the rather slimy tentacle explored his body. They paid particular attention to the other orifice they found. Mark felt them prodding & rubbing against his entrance & squirmed trying to move away. His face was bright red with embarrassment. "No don't-"

Soon enough, what he was afraid would happen did. He felt one appendage push into him & he whimpered. Surprisingly it didn't hurt like he had expected, it definitely felt weird though. The other tentacles wiggled around over him as the one inside him explored pushing deeper. Mark huffed feeling his dick starting to react to this. He bit his lip & shut his eyes trying to remind himself that he shouldn't be aroused by aliens probing him. That thought quickly left his mind when the appendage nudged a spot inside him that sent sparks up his spine. He yelped as his hips bucked, he was certainly erect now. He couldn't even make an attempt to protest as a different tentacle coiled around his throbbing dick. The one inside him continued to squirm & probe deeper.

Mark started to pant as the tentacles worked him over. His whimpers became increasingly loud until he just couldn't stand it anymore. He gave a low cry & trembled as he came which caused the appendages to stop their movement. After a moment, while he slowly relaxed, the tentacle pulled out of Mark & the others slipped away. He was picked up & set on his feet before the goo was removed so he could move properly. The next thing Mark knew there was a flash of light, the same as what he'd seen when he'd been abducted, & he was back on Earth.

Mark picked himself up grimacing a bit at the stiffness in his body. He looked to his date & gave a small nod, "Let's take the road..."


End file.
